


How can you not look at him and fall for him at the same time?

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Basically every single WayV member is whipped for Kun, Cue every NCT member having Kun's attention but also feeling glares from behind, Fluff, M/M, funny moments, i might write more after it is posted because there's more I can add to each scene, this is basically a fic for me to gush about Kun, this is somewhat a mess i'm so sorry, very mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Qian Kun is honestly the best leader WayV could ever ask for. How can you not admire Kun for his kindness, caring nature, his dedication and attention to detail and every other compliment under the sun?Well...Ten, Winwin, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery and even Yangyang have been there.(They're still there)





	How can you not look at him and fall for him at the same time?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my 9900 girls Val, Marta and Raina for always encouraging me through this, couldn’t do it without you <3

So, we all know that Kun has now 6 children he has to look after when he became WayV’s leader, and we wonder how he has been able to cope since the debut of their group? But, although he somehow makes it to the next day, he loves his members to bits. He also knows that the love is repaid in two fold, although it doesn’t seem like it on camera. 

But what Kun doesn’t know is the kind of effect he really has on his members. Since he’s so focused on being the leader and taking care of them, he doesn’t notice the lingering touches and gazes from all of the WayV members (and they plan to keep it that way for a while). 

Whether it’s a crush or just admiration, Kun has been oblivious to the effect he has on other members just by being his kind and caring self. Therefore the members are also suffering in silence since they can’t outrightly say that he’s the reason why they’re blushing out of nowhere, and that they’re not feeling unwell like Kun thinks they are.

Let’s dive into that shall we?

♥️

Li Yongqin/Ten  
To the contrary belief, Ten covers his growing affections to Qian Kun through constant years of teasing. He does know that he has crossed the line more than once, especially during their trainee period and when Kun still didn’t have any official activities. There have been many instances that Ten would refuse to talk to Kun out of guilt of what he said to Kun on and off camera, and it would take a lot of convincing from Kun to sit down and talk it out from both sides.

As Ten figured out how to not go overboard, he also had to figure out how to not make it obvious that he wants Kun’s undivided attention with his teasing. Which does work most of the time, the amount of times Kun would look at Ten and then suddenly springs up to argue back, fills Ten up with a certain feeling.

Yet no one told Ten what was he supposed to do when Kun suddenly became literal eye candy, and Ten likes to think he is the supreme when it comes to being a confident gay (hence the teasing). But the one time Ten saw Kun in his designated harness for Black on Black, suddenly everything goes flying out of the window.

Ten could feel his conscious hitting the back of his head to try and stop his eyes from scanning Kun’s upper body. The harness was tight enough on his body that it wouldn’t hurt when he dances, but it’ll also show the muscles underneath the shirt as he stretches or turns. It’s definitely not helping Ten’s case that the air conditioner is on in their waiting room, so he has no reason to turn red in the face as he watches Kun lightly stretching before their rehearsal.

That was only the beginning for Ten’s internal panic with almost anything Kun does that leaves Ten feeling like the room has risen 20 degrees. There have been many situations that Ten has gone through that left him a bit breathless, but sweet Kun just goes up to Ten and places his hand on his forehead and leans his forehead to check his temperature.

If only Kun knew the cause of the sudden redness in his cheeks was not because of the “temperature” in the room. The way Ten just wants to scream, “IT’S YOU THAT’S MAKING MY HEART BEAT IRREGULARLY AND I CAN’T BRING IT BACK TO ITS REGULAR STATE.” 

After somehow successfully convincing Kun that he wasn’t sick, Ten finds himself exiting the room to get some water, refusing to tell the real reason why his face feels so hot. It’s already hard for Ten to keep himself in check when he sees what the stylist makes him wear for their performances, he doesn’t need Kun to do anything else.

You’d think that Ten’s teaser photos for his solo songs were enough to make someone feel something stir inside, yet Ten was tripping over the flat ground because of a harness. It’s a shame that no one told past Ten that future Ten was going to have a hard time keeping it together when he’s on the set of WayV’s first mini-album photoshoot. As if Kun’s newly dyed blond hair wasn’t enough, it had to be styled up to show the undercut, going with those black fitted pants and that silk top. 

Ten couldn’t utter a single word when it was Kun’s turn to take his photos. But it wasn’t just him though, the other members could barely hold their reactions together and just resulting to stare at their leader in front of the photographer.

“Lord, someone help me before I say something I’ll regret.” Ten prayers to whoever is up there to help him get through the rest of this photoshoot. 

Dong Sicheng/Winwin  
Being the first person to meet Kun at the company, Sicheng feels a little more prideful about their relationship, maybe a little more territorial. But Sicheng thinks that he’s the one who has seen Kun become the person he is now, longer than everyone else in NCT and he couldn’t help but think that. 

It was obvious to everyone that Sicheng was the person the most upset about Kun’s debut being pushed back, even more than Kun himself. Knowing that one of the most important people in his life wasn’t going to be on his side for who knows how long, made Sicheng so devastated.

To Sicheng, Kun was his rock, a stable presence during the days where Sicheng just wants to lie down and not think about the aching muscles or the sore throat. It’s not a secret that Kun is one of the best members to go for a cuddle. Chenle practically pounces at Kun who catches him with a shriek, or Renjun pulling Kun down when he’s walking by and almost making Kun topple down the couch. Sicheng envies his two didi’s because he wants to be like that too, manhandling Kun into a cuddle despite his protests.

But then Sicheng thinks back to the days when they were roommates. He’ll admit, he was more homesick than he’d like to be, yet he wasn’t ashamed in asking Kun to share the bed for the night. Although he feels bad for waking up Kun when he just fell asleep, Kun still agrees to share the bed even though he knows that Sicheng tosses and turns while he sleeps.

It’s been more than one occasion when they would wake up in the morning with their limbs all tangled up, and Sichengs head resting on Kun’s chest. There are a few photos on an ipad somewhere but Sicheng took the liberty to print them out and give a copy to Kun as well as himself. “For the memories ge,” Sicheng had said at the time, but inside he likes how cute and domestic they look.

“It’s a miracle that Kun never felt how fast my heart was beating every time.” Sicheng thinks to himself as he observes Kun being sandwiched by Chenle and Renjun. Although he prefers to have less skinship with all the members, but Sicheng will always try and initiate with Kun if he could. 

“You know, I always wondered why would you won’t you let Taeil hyung and I be affectionate with you,” Yuta remarks from Sicheng’s left since he hasn’t moved from his spot, “But now I get it. You have someone else on your mind that you rather be closer to.”

“No I don’t” Sicheng tries to not act like what Yuta said had hit the nail right on the head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Yuta hyung.” He was not in the mood to worm his way out of this conversation unless Yuta stops first.

Yuta couldn’t help but let out a snort, “Keep telling yourself that Winwinie. I’ll make you admit it whether you like it or not.”

“Good luck in that hyung,” Sicheng replies as he (reluctantly) moves around Yuta to head to his room with a plan formulating in his head. Surely Kun would accept a massage from Sicheng? Knowing that being cuddled (to death) by Rejun and Chenle will leave Kun feeling sore that he would immediately go and lie down to gain some feeling back in his body.

“It’s so simple, nothing is going to go wrong.” Sicheng thinks to himself, “Because then Kun ge will owe me one, and I’ll cash it in for being the small spoon when I ask him to share the bed. He won’t say no.”

Wong Yukhei/Lucas  
Lucas said in the WayV note that Kun is literally a perfect man, and he definitely isn’t wrong with that statement. Sure, everyone has a few flaws here and there but to Lucas, he can’t find any flaw in the man who is Qian Kun.

Knowing Kun for three years and counting, Lucas has witnessed how Kun went from a trainee stuck in the SM basement, bloom into the most charismatic yet the most beautiful person he is today. For Lucas, he feels privileged to see Kun gain more confidence in himself when they’re not being filmed for the Rookies content.

To Lucas, there was something about seeing Kun flourish in front of the camera, making fans fall for him left and right wherever they go, that makes Lucas smile a little wider, and crinkle his eyes a little deeper. When he found out that Kun (and Hendery) was going to be a model for Burberry with him, all Lucas could think about is what outfits Kun was going to be styled in.

He was not disappointed at all.

As Lucas scans Kun from head to toe, he is thanking heaven for blessing him to see Kun decked out in a Burberry suit and looking like art. “I could stare at him until the sun goes down.” is what Lucas thinks to himself as he watched the photographer snap away every time Kun changes his pose, but nothing is going to beat the photos of Kun sitting down and looking like a king (just without the crown).

Although Lucas knew that Kun started to work out because of the company’s orders (which brings out ill feelings from deep inside), he can see how much it makes Kun more confident in himself. The days when they go to the gym together are some of the days Lucas loves because he likes seeing the look of concentration on Kun’s face as he goes through his sets.

Seeing Kun in a tank top and training shorts is only a bonus.  
The other members rarely go with the two to the gym, so Lucas takes each opportunity to admire Kun as he zones out in favour on focusing on whatever part of the body he is working out. They have different workout routines and Lucas only realised recently that he can stare at Kun through the mirror and the latter will never realise. 

Lucas is well aware that he’s weak for Kun’s backside when he watches his leader do his squats and weight lifts. It’s kind of a relief(?) that he hasn’t whistled out loud when Kun bends down to pick up something because Kun’s shorts really show how nice his ass is.

But hey, the more times the staff will have Kun wear fitted jeans, the more chances for Lucas (and they others) to not-so-secretly glance at his ass.

Xiao Dejun/Xiaojun  
Compared to Hendery and Yangyang, Xiaojun gives Kun less of a hard time, and in the back of his mind, Xiaojun is glad that he doesn’t annoy Kun that much so he can be on the receiving end of Kun’s smile. Xiaojun has always seen Kun in a different light that wasn’t just WayV’s leader, but it was recently that Xiaojun has more than friendly feelings towards him.

It was when they were told to group up for Rainbow V and when Kun approached Xiaojun first and asked him if he wants to do a duet with him, Xiaojun immediately agreed because what Kun didn’t know was that the other members were watching Xiaojun in envy that Kun chose him. 

Xiaojun was definitely smug about being Kun’s partner for the next few days while Kun was blissfully unaware of the others petty acts to Xiaojun. Whenever they were practising, they would always be interrupted by one of the other members. There was this one moment in particular that Kun was whisked away by Hendery and Yangyang because they wanted Kun to film them, and Xiaojun was definitely not happy about that.

When it came to the day of filming Red Bean, Xiaojun was really nervous. Not because he wanted the video to be a success, but he didn’t want to mess up in front of Kun. It was also a particularly cold day and even though they were given blankets, Xiaojun would go to Kun to cuddle under the premise that it’s more effective to share body heat together rather than a blanket. There were many moments during filming that Xiaojun would just stare at Kun whether he was singing or not and he didn’t care if Kun caught him staring.

To Xiaojun, he was happy that Kun chose him to be his partner for Rainbow V, because there are moments that Xiaojun will never share because these memories with Kun were for him only. Seeing Kun working hard in finding the perfect arrangement for their duet, often staying back to work on it, was a sight that Xiaojun has come to appreciate a lot. Even though the members tease Kun about finding sudden inspiration in the middle of the night, they all admire him for coming up with something with just the smallest idea. 

Xiaojun hopes for another chance to pair up with Kun again. It’s a different atmosphere when it’s just the two of them, working on music for their fans but Xiaojun wouldn’t trade the countless hours they spent practicing on it. Just seeing Kun looking satisfied when something goes well, makes Xiaojun feel warm inside.

“You did really well Xiaojun,” Kun says as he gives Xiaojun a back hug, “I’m really happy that I have you as my partner.”

“Me too Kun ge,” Xiaojun replies as he brings up his arms to wrap tightly around Kun’s, “Thank you for choosing me to be with you.” 

Xiaojun knew that it could be interpreted differently, but he was too focused on the back hug to think about what he said. He couldn’t help but smile when he felt Kun’s arms tighten around him.

Huang Guanheng/Hendery  
Believe it or not but Hendery messed up his first impression in front of Kun. Because, when Hendery was first introduced to Kun, Hendery just stopped and stared. Kun wasn’t wearing a stage outfit that day, just a pair of jeans, a red hoodie with a denim jacket on top along with white sneakers but it was enough for Hendery to just go blank. 

Poor Kun had no idea why this trainee in front of him wasn’t saying anything, in fear that he had accidentally intimidated this fellow but it was the complete opposite. It didn’t help that Hendery just watched helplessly as Kun was fidgeting underneath his gaze, still not realising that he didn’t introduce himself after Kun did. It took an embarrassing amount of time before Hendery realised that he still hasn’t even given this cute senior trainee his name? Kun sighed in relief that this trainee didn’t run away from him.

Fast forward to present day, Hendery tried to minimise the staring and actually listen to what Kun is saying in front of him. “I really thought I somehow scared you the first day we met.” Kun told Hendery when they were out getting groceries for dinner, “You just stood there and stared at me for who knows how long.” he couldn’t help but chuckle (which was music to Hendery’s ears).

“I’m really sorry about that Kun ge.” Hendery scratched the back of his neck nervously, “You didn’t scare me but I just froze since it was my first day…” he had no idea how he was going to pretend that he was basically distracted by Kun’s beauty that made him speechless.

“It’s normal to be nervous!” Kun replied with a kind smile, “I was terrified on my first day but if it wasn’t for meeting Sicheng at that time, I would’ve been alone.”

“I’m glad that Sicheng ge was with you from the start.” Hendery says, trying to hide his envy since he has known Kun for a shorter time compared to others. It can’t be helped, he became a trainee later, but sometimes he wished that he met Kun earlier and created a few memories together.

“So am I. But now, it’s not just Sicheng I have. I have you and WayV.” Kun nudges Hendery gently, “I’m glad that you were chosen to debut with me in WayV.”

Hendery couldn’t help but feel his heart beating from his chest because of the way Kun looked at him so kindly. It’s just anything that Kun says directly to him, never fails for Hendery’s heart to skip a beat, even in the grocery store. At first Hendery was enjoying how domestic it feels to be with Kun shopping for ingredients, but Kun had to go and say those sweet things that made Hendery feel so warm inside.

“I’m really happy that I got to be in a group with you Kun ge. You’re the only leader I want to have.” is all Hendery can reply without stuttering.

“What about Taeyong hyung? He might pout if he heard that.” Kun raises an eyebrow and smiles back at Hendery, who was wishing he didn’t do that to his heart.

“Taeyong hyung doesn’t have to know for now...if we keep it a secret between us.” Hendery answers in mock seriousness, “This will stay between us and only us.”

Kun pretends to ponder by tilting his head, but it doesn’t take long for Kun to break out of character with a grin. He holds out his pinky to Hendery, waiting for him to complete the promise. It doesn’t matter that they still haven’t moved from the pasta aisle, because Hendery is only focusing on Kun.

Hendery reaches out his pinky to hook around Kun’s as a sign of their promise, Kun doesn’t allow Hendery to unhook his pinky. Instead, Kun lowers their hands down, with their pinky fingers still intertwined. When Hendery makes a noise of surprise and turns to Kun for answers, all he gets is a shrug and a tug for them to finally keep walking in search for the rest of their ingredients.

Before they went to the checkout, Hendery made sure to take a picture of their intertwined pinkies. He may or may not have that as his home screen at the moment.

Liu Yangyang/Yangyang  
When Yangyang gets asked in an interview what he thinks about Kun, he can only think of many good things, and rightfully so. Ever since the day he became a trainee to training for WayV and to the present, Yangyang has nothing but admiration for Kun. 

Kun has made Yangyang feel comfortable from the get go. He has taught Yangyang a lot about the Korean culture and mannerisms because he didn’t want Yangyang to get in trouble for anything that can risk him from not debuting. Yangyang doesn’t remember how many times he has gone to Kun for advice or a shoulder to cry on, but every time he goes to his leader, he feels safe.

Being in Kun’s arms is a home away from home (every member can attest to that), and it’s hard not to leave Kun’s arms. It doesn’t have to be a hug per say, but being ten feet from Kun can make anyone feel relaxed and feel recharged for a few minutes.

There are some days when Yangyang doesn’t feel great, and the first person he turns to is Kun. No matter how little the bad feeling may be, Yangyang will always go to Kun (when he’s not busy of course) for advice. Being the youngest member in a brand new group has made Yangyang feel pressured to not act out too much, he doesn’t want to give anyone a hard time. But sometimes, some says can be too much. 

Yangyang remembers a particular day when they had been practicing all day, and even though they were given 30 minute breaks, Yangyang felt like he wasn’t improving. It made him feel like he was falling behind but he knew what would happen if he tapped into those thoughts. Kun also noticed Yangyang wasn’t in his best condition, and his gut instinct told him that something was going to happen. He had managed to convince the managers and trainers to wrap up early because they haven’t been making any huge mistakes so there was no reason to keep them for any longer.

The minute WayV arrived at their dorm, Kun’s instincts kicked him, telling him that he was correct in managing to end practice earlier today. Because the moment Yangyang stepped out from their car, he almost fainted if it weren’t for Lucas catching him when he stumbled. Suddenly feeling like something else was going to happen, Kun asked Lucas to pick up Yangyang and take him into the door as quickly as possible.

It turned out that Yangyang had caught a slight fever, and if it wasn’t for Kun intervening in the practice room, Yangyang would have fainted sooner or later. After checking that the other members weren’t feeling sick, he sent them out of his room where he had told Lucas place Yangyang down. 

“Kun ge…” Yangyang reaches out to grab Kun’s sleeve, “I’m sorry that practice was cut early because of me.” but Kun did not accept Yangyang’s apology, because he can feel his heart ache when hearing that Yangyang thought that his sudden illness made everything difficult all of a sudden.

“Oh no baby, it’s not your fault at all Yangie,” Kun rushes to Yangyang’s side and grabs his hand, “We were already there for longer than they should have kept us. I was already thinking of asking them to finish early before I noticed you looked under the weather.” 

“But gege...what’s going to happen now?” Yangyang asked without trying to make himself cough. He hopes that he didn’t infect anyone else with his sudden fever. 

Kun got up to walk to Yangyang’s closest as he replied, “What happens now is that you rest. I sent the others to get some ingredients for a porridge I’ll make you, as well as some medicine. But first I need you to change out of your practice clothes into something cleaner.” Kun manages to find a thin plaid pyjamas, knowing that Yangyang easily gets hot when he goes through a fever. He turned around and sees Yangyang almost falling asleep and as much as he wants him to rest immediately, Yangyang needs to change.

“Baobei don’t fall asleep on me now,” Kun walks over to the bed, “I need you to get up and help me get you changed Yangyang.” As much as Yangyang would rather just fall asleep in his practice clothes, he knows that Kun was right. 

Kun gently helped Yangyang into sitting upright, making sure that he wouldn’t flop right back on the bed if he let go. He knows that Yangyang is conscious enough to change his pants so he’s only going to help with the upper half.

“Arms up for me baby,” Kun instructs softly and Yangyang follows ditifuly as he tries to stay upright. Kun quickly removes Yangyang’s tops and quickly replaces them with the plaid pyjama top before Yangyang starts to whine because of the sudden cold. Once he knows the top is on, he passes Yangyang his pants and holds up the blanket so it’s not in the way. After that, Kun takes the practice clothes and goes to put them in the laundry basket while Yangyang settles back down under the covers.

Kun comes back to a Yangyang blanket burrito, and he can’t help but smile at how cute his youngest member looks right now. He walks over to the bed and kneels on the side to see if Yangyang has fallen asleep yet but he sees Yangyang is still awake, trying to blink away the fatigue because he was waiting for Kun..

“Do you need anything baby?” Kun asks gently, knowing that talking in his normal voice would seem very loud for Yangyang when he’s sick. As Yangyang shuffles around to get comfortable, he ends up shaking his head as a no. He lets Kun reach out to pull up the covers so it reached the base of Yangyang’s neck before saying, “Are you going to leave me to sleep gege?”

Kun shakes his head as he runs his hand through Yangyang’s hair, “Not yet, the others aren’t back from the grocery store. I’ll stay next to you until you fall asleep, but now that you mention it, you need to take some medicine before I let you sleep.” Even though he sees Yangyang grimace at the sound of medicine, Kun knows that Yangyang will still take it. 

When he went to the kitchen, Kun got the medicine first before moving to the fridge to get the milk so he can warm it up on the stove. He remembers Yangyang telling him his mum would combine warm milk and honey to drink when he’s sick. So when Yangyang sees Kun return with the mug filled with milk and honey, he couldn’t help but feel touched that Kun actually remembered him talking about it a few months ago and he hadn’t brought it up since.

“I remembered about the milk and honey Yangyang,” Kun smiles as he places the mug on the bedside table, “Baby I need you to get up again so you can drink it and take the medicine.” Yangyang couldn’t help but groan at the thought of sitting up again but then he realises that he would rather not spill the drink and then have to replace the duvet.

Once Yangyang had the medicine and drank some of the milk, he remembers that he hasn’t thanked his leader for everything he’s done today. He suddenly feels shy when he sees Kun looking at him fondly after he was done with the drink.

“Thank you Kun ge. For taking care of me and remembering the milk and honey. I didn’t think you remembered.” Yangyang looked down at his mug, too shy to keep eye contact with Kun. He feels a hand settled on top of his head, stroking him gently and all he feels is a different kind of warmth.

“How could I forget? I’m your leader, I’ll make sure to remember everything about my members. No matter how small. Thank you for telling me in the first place baby.” If it wasn’t for the fever, Yangyang would be flustered at Kun continually calling him baobei or baby the entire time, but right now Yangyang just feels warm and fuzzy.

The last thing Yangyang feels is a soft touch of lips on his forehead before he finally drifts off to sleep and the words, “Sleep tight baobei.”

♥️

It’s no secret that the rest of the NCT members can see how whipped all the WayV members are for a certain Qian Kun. However, the way they found out about it was purely accidental, but it had gotten to a point where each NCT member would suddenly feel a chill down their spines whenever they talk to Kun.

All the NCT members did was that they would accidentally do something to make Kun flustered or just steal away his attention for a few minutes. Because of that, there are six people who would silently (as they could) fume on the inside as they witness another member have a moment with Kun. 

Amongst all of this, sweet, sweet Kun remains unaware of his members who are trying to not show their jealousy the minute his attention is on someone else that’s not them. 

Lee Taeyong → Li Yongqin/Ten

“It smells really good right now, hey Kun?”

Kun turns around from where he was standing in front of the stove, and was pleasantly surprised to see Taeyong standing in the doorway holding a box in one hand.

“Taeyong hyung!” Kun’s eyes lit up in greeting, “I didn’t know you were stopping by tonight?” It’s been a while since he has caught up with Taeyong, so his sudden visit was more than welcomed.

Taeyong couldn’t help but grin back at how happy Kun looked to see him, Kun’s smile has always been infectious, “I didn’t tell anyone actually. I was in the recording studio for most of today, but I decided to leave around 6:00pm instead of staying until midnight. As I was on my way back to the 127 dorm but I changed my mind and detoured to here! I figured you’d be cooking dinner so I came to offer you my services in exchange of this surprise visit.” 

Kun’s first instinct was to scold Taeyong for his original plan of staying inside the studio late again, but he knows it’ll take more than just him to tell Taeyong to take it easy. But the fact he decided to stop by the WayV dorm makes Kun feel happy. Getting an extra hand with cooking is a bonus because he hasn’t cooked with Taeyong in months.

“There isn’t a lot left to do, but I had plans to make a big pot of pasta that I would love some help with?” Kun gestures to the kitchen countertop where all the ingredients for a tomato based pasta were laid out. Taeyong walks up to look at the ingredients while Kun went to look for a spare apron.

“I forgot to mention that I brought some pastries with me, and there’s enough for 7 people!” Taeyong turns around to pick up the pastry box he had set on the table to show Kun. It’s from a bakery that wasn’t far from the recording studio and Taeyong made sure he wouldn’t drop the box on the trip to the dorm.

“Hyung you shouldn’t have!! Thank you so much!” Kun smiles in delight when he takes a peek inside the box to see what Taeyong chose because he trusts Taeyong’s taste buds.

“Anything for my members,” Taeyong replies with a fond smile, taking in Kun’s excitement over some pastries, “You know that you can ask me for anything right? For even something as simple as this.”

Taeyong watches Kun become shy when he realised that Taeyong is watching him and his reaction. Since both of them are leaders, Kun knows that he can go to Taeyong for anything but he hasn’t had the courage to do so.

“I’ll know for next time...thank you Taeyong hyung,” Kun almost whispers shyly, trying not to blush at the soft look Taeyong is giving him. The latter couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Kun in a gentle hug and rubbing his arm down his back as comfort. Kun on the other hand, hesitantly reciprocated the hug by placing his arms around Taeyong’s waist but liked the warmth coming from the hug.

The two just stood there in silence for a moment, taking in the peace and quiet around them. But what they didn’t know was that Ten just got home after spending the day out. Ten was excited to be home because he had bought some things while thinking of Kun and he wanted to give them to him the minute he sees him. With that in mind, Ten’s first thought was to head to the kitchen, blissfully unaware of Taeyong’s presence. 

“Kunkun I’m back~ I bought something for you- oh.” Ten almost bumped into the chair when he realised that Kun wasn’t alone and almost dropped his bag.

“Ten!” Taeyong calls out to him, “Welcome back!!”

“Taeyong hyung...I didn’t know you were coming here tonight?” Ten struggles to keep his voice neutral as he realises that Kun is still wrapped around Taeyong’s arms and not his. But unfortunately for him, Taeyong can already tell the change in Ten’s voice.

“Neither did I! I was supposed to be in the studio but I decided to have an early night but I felt like visiting you at the WayV dorms and I brought pastries with me!!” Taeyong answers Ten’s question, but he is quick to notice that Ten wasn’t looking at him; rather, he was looking at his arms that were still wrapped around Kun.

“Why is Ten- ohhh,” it didn’t take long for Taeyong to figure out why Ten is gripping his bag unusually tightly, “Oh Ten, I can see right through you.” Taeyong tried to keep in a laugh from bubbling out and he barely succeeded when he stepped away from Kun. He also didn’t fail to notice Ten immediately going up to Kun to show him what he brought back from the shop he went to.

“Kunkun! I saw some of the candles you like and I know you haven’t had the chance to buy them so I did when I walked past that store today!” Ten says in a sweet voice, as if he wasn’t being curt with Taeyong not even two minutes ago.

“Aww thank you Ten! You didn’t have to!” Kun gives Ten a hug after he places the bag on a chair, “I really appreciate you for getting me these! I’ll get you something in return!” Taeyong can see Ten trying not to blush because of the hug, but he doesn’t see Ten trying to let go from Kun’s embrace and he’s trying not to laugh out loud.

Ten shakes his head, “I didn’t do this so you can gift me something back. I did this because I wanted to. It’s also a thank you for helping me out with arranging the song for my fan meeting.” Ten somehow stops himself in time before he says something he wasn’t planning to say. But he turns around in embarrassment but doesn’t attempt to leave the now backhug.

“Please Ten, you didn’t have to get me anything because I helped you out. I’ll treat you to something the next time we go out instead of a gift. How does that sound?” Kun innocently places his chin onto Ten’s shoulder, not knowing Ten was about to combust.

“Su-sure, that sounds great.” Ten miraculously replies, while Taeyong is wondering how to leave while resisting the urge to tease Ten.

“Oh by the way Taeyong hyung,” the said male looks up to meet Kun’s gaze, “I think I should not make the pasta tonight and save it for another day. What do you think?” Kun figures that what he cooked earlier is more than enough, but also there is some leftover soup he needs the members to eat before it goes off.

“I agree with what you’re thinking. You have enough food from what I can see so I guess you won’t be needing my assistance tonight!” Taeyong replies as innocently as he could while trying to avoid Ten who is staring at him, trying to make Taeyong uncomfortable enough to leave. 

“I guess not...sorry about that hyung. But I’ll make sure to put out the pastries as dessert tonight!”

Taeyong nods and smiles, “Sounds like you have dinner all sorted. Now I think that is my cue to leave and return to my dorm to get some rest. I know WayV doesn’t have a schedule tomorrow so I hope you all spend your day off well and recharge!” Taeyong made sure he had all of his belongings before heading out to the front door.

“Bye Taeyong hyung!” Ten manages to say before Taeyong closed the front door behind him.

“Oh Ten...I’m so going to interrogate you the next time I see you. And also to ask you to tone down the jealousy, I can see it plain in sight.” Taeyong shakes his head fondly before starting the trip back to his dorm.

Moon Taeil → Dong Sicheng/Winwin  
“Kun~”

Kun stops in the middle of a turn to look around and figure out who called his name. Since it was just him and Sicheng (who has just gone to the bathroom) in the practice room, he immediately looked to the door. What he wasn’t ready for was to see a head belonging to Taeil, poking through the gap of the door.

“Taeil hyung!!” Kun couldn’t help but have a skip in his steps towards his hyung, “I haven’t seen you in a while!!” ever since coming back from the Neo City tour, Taeil had been resting in the dorms but now he has been coming to the practice rooms with the intention of recording some covers.

“I know, I’ve been meaning to stop by the WayV dorms and say hello but the timing never matches.” Taeil replies with a little pout that Kun couldn’t help but coo at his hyung.

“It’s okay hyung! I know how busy we’re all are, but WayV are currently on a break so I’ve been in the practice rooms to make something new. Are you doing the same?” Kun gently grabs Taeil’s arm to guide him to sit on one of the couches.

“Something like that, I wanted to try out some songs that I could record a cover later on,” Taeil replies once he sat down, “I’m not sure what kind of genre I want to sing so I’ll be experimenting for the next few hours.” Kun can feel himself becoming excited at the thought of hearing Taeil cover a song of his choice, he’s been wanting to ask Taeil to record something when he got back from touring. 

“I know that whatever song you choose, everyone is going to love it!” Kun tried not to bounce in anticipation, “Your voice suits any song and I know you know how to rearrange songs so it’ll be a piece of cake for you hyung!” 

Taeil was not expecting this level of enthusiasm from Kun, and was feeling a bit bashful because Kun was looking at him as if he hung the stars. He and Kun may not be as close as the other members, but Taeil has been wanting to get closer to Kun, and now he suddenly realises that an idea has presented to him on a silver platter.

“I’m not sure if it’ll be a piece of cake compared to you Kun. You’re a whiz when it comes to rearranging, and I remember the arrangement you made for Doyoung a few months ago. You’re just as talented as I am and it’s no contest.” Taeil says as he looks at Kun directly in the eyes to convey his sincerity.

“But now you just made me think of an idea,” Taeil continues, “How do you feel about recording a duet with me Kun?” 

Kun at first didn’t process what Taeil was asking him so he was blinking back in confusion. It only took the second time Taeil asked him the same question that Kun felt honoured, but at the same time a bit nervous.

“I don’t know hyung...will my voice sound good with yours?” Kun asked, worried that their vocal tones don’t match since they’ve never sung a duet before. As much as he really wants to, he doesn’t want to be told by the vocal trainers in person that they won’t sound good together. He’s always wanted to sing with Taeil ever since trainee days.

Taeil placed his hand on Kun’s leg, “Kun, I’ve heard your voice enough to know that there are songs that will suit us for a duet. Plus I have faith in you knowing what song suits you as it is or if it needs to be rearranged. Personally, I would love to sing a cover with your rearrangement, it’s been a wish of mine for a few years.” 

Sensing that Kun was still hesitant about it, Taeil reached out to gently grab both of Kun’s hands and stroke the back of them gently. “Never doubt your voice Kun. I love hearing you sing whenever I pass by you in one of the vocal rooms. You have a really pretty voice that I would love to sing with, I’ll talk to the managers about it. I really want to do this together Kun.” the mentioned male couldn’t help but look down shyly, not used to hearing Taeil compliment him so strongly, but it gave him the courage to consider Taeil’s offer.

“I’ve always wanted to sing with you hyung. I would love to sing a duet with you too.” Kun replies when he made up his mind.

“Really? Thank you Kun! I’ll talk to the managers as soon as possible!” Taeil gave Kun one of his biggest smiles that he reserves for moments like this.

“Kun ge? Why are you holding hands with Taeil hyung?” A familiar voice startles the two from their little moment. They both turned to the door to see Sicheng, who was staring at their entwined hands rather than looking at them directly.

“Winwin~ I didn’t know you were here!” Taeil says in surprise, “Did you and Kun come to the practice room together today?” As much as Taeil was happy to see Winwin after so long, something told him to not try to get up and initiate any skinship after seeing the look on Winwin’s face. 

“Yeah, Kun and I were practicing together. I didn’t know you were here as well Taeil hyung?” Sicheng replies with a bit of an edge of his tone, to which Taeil tried not to be too bothered by it. 

“I was heading to the vocal practice rooms until I passed by this room and saw Kun practicing so I wanted to pop in and say hi, and then we just had a small chat until you came back.” Taeil explains as clearly as possible that it was a coincidence that he saw Kun.

“Chengie~ Taeil hyung said that he wants to record a cover duet with me!” Kun says with sparkles in his eyes, and Taeil watches Sicheng go from guarded, to a soft look in his eyes when Kun started talking. “Did he Kun ge?” 

“He did!” Kun nodded rapidly, “He said he always wanted to sing a duet with me but he never got the chance to ask! Plus I’ve always wanted to sing with Taeil hyung too! A win-win hey?” Kun laughs at his pun at the end as Sicheng smiles and shakes his head in fondness.

“Okay, I know that if anyone else used that win-win pun, he would be rolling his eyes right now. I guess if it’s Kun, he’s the only exception.” Taeil figures it out in his head and tries to not suddenly laugh, so he doesn’t have to explain himself.

“Okay, I think I overstayed my welcome. I need to get to the practice room so I can start working on some covers. Kun I’ll text you to work out more details of the duet?” Taeil says as he gets up from the couch and lightly stretches.

“Of course hyung! Thank you again for this offer!” Kun hugs Taeil tightly, still happy that they will finally have a duet. What he doesn’t realise is that Sicheng has dropped the smile off of his face when Kun gave Taeil the hug, and Taeil is trying to not feel uncomfortable because he feels Sicheng staring (again). He of course returns Kun’s hug, but he also wants to get going to he doesn’t have to suffer from this aura of jealousy he is suddenly feeling in the air.

When Kun does let go, Taeil is quick to start making his way to the door, “I should be thanking you Kun for accepting! I’ll see you two later okay? Don’t go too hard with your practice!!” Taeil says before opening the door to leave.

“Bye Taeil hyung!”  
“Bye hyung.”

Taeil gives himself a minute to relax after he closed the door, but he couldn’t resist turning back around to look inside the room. What he sees is Sicheng dragging Kun by the hand back to the middle of the room, and standing behind Kun with his two hands on his waist. Taeil quickly figures out that Sicheng is trying to teach Kun something that “conveniently” is a move Kun hasn’t learnt, and Sicheng needs to guide him from the back.

“To think I didn’t believe Yuta the first time when he told me that there’s a reason why Sicheng would refuse our affection.” Taeil shakes his head when he has pieced everything together based on what happened just now. Now Taeil is finally on the way to the practice room, with the intention to finally sing some songs, but to also call Yuta when he gets inside the room to report on what just happened.

Lee Mark and Kim Jungwoo→ Huang Guanheng/Hendery  
It was a rare day Hendery got to spend a few hours with Mark and Jungwoo, but he will take any free time in order to spend time with them. Right now they are on the way back in a taxi, from the arcade that was a bit further from the dorms.

The sun was still setting when the taxi dropped them off in front of their dorm building. So Mark suggests that they should go get dinner at the nearby taco truck that coincidentally opened at the nearby park. Just as when Jungwoo and Hendery agreed, they hear someone call out to them from the building doors. The trio turned around to see Kun walking up towards them with a smile on his face.

“Kun gege!”  
“Kun hyung!”  
“Kun ge!”

Kun is greeted in three different styles, but pays no mind to it since he knows who said which one. Having just returned from the practice rooms with the intention to immediately head up, he didn’t when he heard some familiar laughter. Kun knew that the three went out to the arcade earlier, and figured that they haven’t had dinner yet so he walked up to them with the intention of eating together.

The trio agreed immediately, but for slightly different reasons. For Mark and Jungwoo, it was a chance to hang out with Kun and listen to what he’s been up to but for Hendery, he hopes that he gets to walk and/or sit beside Kun and just watch him talk.

The park where the taco truck was at was around a 10 minute walk, but luckily the weather wasn’t too cold them to opt for a taxi. The sun was peeking out from behind the trees but it left a nice glow so there was no need for street lights yet. It wasn’t long before the quartet reached the park and spotted the taco truck, that wasn’t as busy as it usually was. But it was better for them so they didn’t have to wait for long. Mark and Jungwoo sped walked to the truck for fun, while Kun and Hendery kept their current walking pace (much to Hendery’s delight that he can spend a few precious seconds with just Kun).

By the time they reached the truck, Jungwoo and Mark were almost ready to order so Kun told them to go ahead while he and Hendery scan the menu. Kun knew that there were some options that Hendery wouldn’t want to eat, and quickly found something he knew that Hendery would like before looking for a taco for himself. When Hendery realised that Kun remembered some of his food preferences, he almost blushed hard enough it’d match the red autumn leaves that were on the ground.

Once they all ordered and received their tacos, they found a table to sit down and enjoy their dinner together. There weren’t that many people in the park, but from where they were sitting, if they played any music from their phones, it wouldn’t disturb anyone. It was Jungwoo who asked Kun to play some music that suited the mood, and the latter agreed. 

For the next hour, it was the four of them eating their tacos while enjoying the rare down time they usually don’t get when they’re so busy. Kun had preferred to listen to Mark and Jungwoo recount the trio’s day at the arcade while Hendery will quietly sit there and occasionally chime in when needed. At some points, Kun would reach out and brush away any sauce that would appear on Mark’s lips while he’s eating in between talking, but Hendery doesn’t mind it (in his head). Kun was just being the caring person he is, and it’s one of Hendery’s favourite things about his leader.

As much as Hendery wanted to talk as well, he was content with letting Mark and Jungwoo talk while he can sneak glances at Kun. He couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful his leader looks with the sun setting behind him, giving him a glow that just accentuates Kun’s figure. 

It was obvious to Hendery that he needed to capture this moment, but he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. But there was no way to be subtle at this rate, so Hendery just took some random courage and pulled out his phone.

“Kun ge, this is perfect lighting for you and I want to take a picture.” Hendery tries not to stutter through his words but his determination to capture this moment was so much stronger.

“Hendery is right Kun gege! The sun is capturing you perfectly right now!” Mark adds on to what Hendery was saying, and is also admiring how good Kun looks with the sun behind him. Jungwoo immediately switches the song to NCT 127’s Angel, because of how appropriate the situation is.

“You really look like an angel Kun hyung!” Jungwoo says in awe as Kun tries not to blush at the sudden compliment, and it’s not helping that Jungwoo is continuing to complete him, as Hendery tries to take the perfect photo.

For the most part, Hendery was trying to not focus on what Jungwoo and Mark were saying, but he almost dropped his phone when Jungwoo suddenly went up to Kun to get something out of his hair. It was supposed to be quick, but Jungwoo ended up trying to comb his hand through Kun’s hair because of the wind messing it up slightly.

Hendery was counting the seconds that Jungwoo was standing really close to Kun, totally not wishing that he was the one in Jungwoo’s shoes. It’s not like he is jealous of the way Kun is looking up at Jungwoo and following what he is saying. 

“Are you done Jungwoo hyung?” Hendery asks, trying to not sound irritated that he was interrupted. But luckily for him, Jungwoo and Mark didn’t notice the sudden change in Hendery when this impromptu photoshoot began. What it feels like forever, Jungwoo finally steps away from Kun and Hendery can now continue to take more pictures.

His phone was slowly filling up with the amount of photos he took of Kun, because he insisted that Kun should pose differently or Hendery will change the angle of the camera. It didn’t take long for Hendery to focus again on Kun, and Kun to focus on Hendery and his camera phone. It felt like it was just them two in a photoshoot, with Hendery slowly forgetting that Mark and Jungwoo were with them but the fact that Kun was only looking at him, was all Hendery needed.  
Although Hendery did send most of the pictures to Kun, he had obviously kept some of them to himself, deeming that some were for his eyes and his eyes only. He didn’t even let the other WayV members see which photos he deliberately hid from them.

But also, the blinding smile Kun gave him when he went through Hendery’s photos, was a sight that Hendery made sure to commit to memory.

Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung→ Wong Yukhei/Lucas  
NCT’s youngest members take any opportunity to hang out with one of their favourite hyungs, Lucas. Lucas had promised Chenle and Jisung to take them out on one of their days off and get lunch together before going to watch a movie. But what they didn’t take into account was that Kun was obviously worried that Lucas couldn’t handle both of the maknaes on his own (for reasons that were more obvious than some). So Kun had taken upon himself to tag along with the trio to make sure they wouldn’t cause too much of a ruckus outdoors. 

This however was a blessing in disguise in two different ways. Lucas interprets this as a “date”, while Chenle and Jisung see this as a way to convince Kun to treat them. However, Kun was well aware of what the duo was planning. So before they left he made sure that he borrowed the manager’s card as an incentive to make sure the kids don’t spend too much.

Lunch went well, for the most part. They went to get hotpot at one of their favourite restaurants that they frequent enough that the owner recognises them every time they come in. The quartet get a private booth to themselves, away from the other customers but also far enough that no one would be disturbed when Lucas or Chenle let out a big laugh. 

As much as Kun wanted to enjoy the meal, he was too focused on making sure that Chenle didn’t get any stains on his clothes, as it was a habit of the younger ever since they first started getting hotpot together. Kun ended up reaching across the table one too many times to wipe off the stains on Chenle’s chin or cheeks, lightly scolding him each time.

Jisung on the other hand, was trying to handle the spice of the hotpot, as he is still not used to the standard level. So Lucas ended up keeping an eye out for Jisung so he doesn’t have to consume too much water to cool himself down. It was halfway through their meal that Kun switched his attention to Jisung, asking Chenle to swap seats with him, to make sure the younger’s stomach wasn’t too affected by the hotpot.

Lucas wasn’t as bothered as he thought he would be. He knows that Jisung is working on his spice tolerance so he found it sweet how Kun was looking out for it. With Chenle, Lucas couldn’t help but smile fondly when he sees the younger happily eating away. He missed going out with the two youngest members.

But when it came to the movie, that was a different story.

When they got to the cinema, they quickly realised that not many movies were showing that day because the only ones on were horror movies. Now knowing that Jisung gets easily startled, Kun didn’t want them to watch any of the movies for Jisung’s sake. However, Jisung disagreed and said that he needs to work on how to be less surprised at anything, and he insisted that he’ll be fine.

As much as Kun wanted to say no, he couldn’t resist Jisung when he pulls the puppy eyes.

“Let me know when it gets too much and we can leave, okay Jisung?” Kun reminds him right before they enter the cinema after they bought their popcorn and drinks, “I know it’s good that you’re trying to get used to horror films but it’s okay if you can’t get through the entire movie.”

“I promise I’ll let you know Kun hyung,” Jisung replies with a newfound confidence, “My goal is to get through half of the movie without being scared under ten times.”

Lucas doesn’t deny that he found Jisung really cute at that moment, because imagine a tall baby, who is cutely nodding to himself in encouragement before walking into a movie theatre. Quickly checking the time, Lucas ended up ushering the others inside so they can find their seats.

The seating order was Chenle, Jisung, Lucas and then Kun on the end, making Lucas a little nervous since Kun was so close. Plus he couldn’t help but hope he gets a cliche moment of the two reaching into the popcorn bucket and their hands brushed. If this will turn into Lucas holding Kun’s hand, then he’ll be over the moon. If not, Lucas will settle with somehow placing his arm behind Kun’s chair, somehow being the key word. So with that in mind, Lucas had settled comfortably in his seat before the movie started.

It was going smoothly, the plot wasn’t awful, but Lucas was not focusing in the first place since he was hyper aware of Kun next to him and trying to secretly glance at him. Just watching Kun becoming very focused at the movie was more than enough.

But what Lucas wasn’t prepared for was when Jisung realised that maybe this movie a little too scary for his liking. He was actually doing alright for the first half of the movie, with Chenle making him giggle at some parts, he wasn’t feeling as scared as he thought he would. Until it was at the halfway point that a scene came on that was almost too much for Jisung. He had luckily turned away before he knew what was happening, but now he’s worried about what was coming next. With that, Jisung went to Kun as promised.

“Kun hyung…” Lucas brought his attention to Jisung who was trying to get Kun’s attention but he couldn’t be too loud so he caught Lucas’ attention instead, “Lucas hyung, is it okay if I swap with you so I can sit with Kun hyung? I don’t want to leave the movie now but I also promised Kun I’ll go to him when it gets a bit too much…” Jisung felt a little embarrassed in saying that, but Lucas paid no mind to it and immediately agreed to switch seats (while trying not to feel a little disappointed that he can’t sit next to Kun for the rest of the movie).

As much as Lucas felt like he should have told Kun to get Jisung to leave the movie halfway, he could tell that Jisung was determined to finish so he let it be and got comfortable next to Chenle. Chenle was excited that Lucas was next to him, because he could now whisper his commentary in Mandarin without offending anyone who was sitting around them. Likewise, Lucas enjoyed Chenle’s random comments because it makes the scene they’re watching less scary and a little funnier because of an inconsistency Chenle would spot.

So that’s what Lucas ended up focusing on for the rest of the movie, until it came to the final confrontation that Lucas tore his eyes away from the screen to check on Jisung. However, he was not expecting to see Jisung curled up in his seat and practically leaning into Kun’s embrace if it wasn’t for the armrest between them. Lucas can see Kun’s arm that’s around Jisung’s back, gently patting him as Jisung is making himself watch bits and pieces of the final fight, or he turns around and buries his face into Kun’s shoulder.

Lucas is proud of Jisung’s bravery, but he is also trying to ignore how cosy Jisung looks in Kun’s arms even though the former is still taller than the latter when they’re sitting down. It reminds Lucas of a big dog sitting in the lap of their small owner. It looks odd at first but in the end it’s just a really cute sight, most of the time.

For Lucas though? He forces himself to look back at the screen to watch the end of the movie, not realising that Chenle was watching him look at Jisung and Kun, while trying to hide his envy.

“If only it wasn’t that easy to read Lucas by watching his expressions.” Chenle thinks to himself with a sigh, “At least it’s dark in here so it’s not so obvious.”

When the movie ended, Chenle noticed how quickly Lucas attached himself to Kun’s side, while Jisung was walking side by side with Chenle. As much as he wanted to comment (or tease depending on how you look at it) on how Jisung and Kun were basically cuddling in the theatre, Chenle decides to hold back for Lucas’ sake.

“I’ll keep this in the back of my mind for later.” is the last thing Chenle thinks before the quartet separated to go to their respective dorms.

Dreamies 00-line → Xiao Dejun/Xiaojun and Liu Yangyang/Yangyang  
When Renjun, Jeno, Haechan and Jaemin first met Yangyang, they immediately could tell that he would get along with them from the start. Yangyang was the missing puzzle piece to their group dynamic as the 00-line, so whenever Yangyang stops by their dorm to hang out, it’s a day full of chaos and fun.

This particular day however, presented an opportunity for the Dream 00’s to test a theory they had about Yangyang, and in extension Xiaojun who was also present at their dorm.

The day started off normal enough, with Jaemin and Haechan cooking in the kitchen while Jeno and Renjun set the table as they wait for Yangyang and Xiaojun to arrive. They planned to have brunch together before having the Mario Kart tournament that they’ve been meaning to start for ages. Xiaojun wasn’t planning on joining, but he couldn’t get out of it when 5 pairs of eyes were looking at him, pleading for him to join them.

So now they have just finished eating and washing the dishes before settling into the living room. Just when they were about to start picking their racers, the doorbell rang. After a mini game of ‘Not it!’ Renjun was the one who had to get up and open the door. He knew it wouldn’t be Chenle and Jisung because they had a Chenji This and That filming at the company, so he was confused as to who was here. However when he opened the door, Renjun let out a happy noise.

“Guys!! Kun ge is here!!” Renjun called out to the others from the door, and all Renjun received back was a lot of happy cheering and greetings when he and Kun appeared at the living room. Kun was just as happy to be seeing some of the Dreamies that he hasn’t seen in a few months.

One by one, the 00’ line went up to give Kun a hug, while Xiaojun and Yangyang stayed where they were since they already saw Kun this morning so why would they get up to greet their leader (unfortunately). Kun was lead to sit down on the other couch by Haechan as Jeno explained to him about the game tournament they’re about to have.

“Kun ge have you ever played on the Switch?” Haechan asked Kun, making himself comfortable on the same couch.

Kun had shook his head in response, “I’ve been meaning too but I’ve been busy so I haven’t gotten the chance. Plus I let the members use it more than me.”

“If it’s like that, then we can teach you how to use the controls Kun ge!”

“If you would like to, but don’t you have a tournament you want to play? I can wait until after so I’m not slowing the completion down.” Kun replies, not wanting to take up time.

“Nonsense Kun ge! Besides we only got up to the bit where we pick our racers. You can try one of the tracks when you pick your character!”

“Just let us teach you so you can go back and kick some butt!”

“If you say so,” Kun couldn’t help but shook his head in amusement, “but that means you’re not allowed to make fun of me when I’m trying to play.”

“We promise Kun ge!”

“Haechan I know your fingers and toes are crossed so uncross them please.” Kun raises an eyebrow at the sunshine boy, knowing his habits.

“Yes Ku ge sir!” Haechan grins as if he wasn’t caught in the first place.

“Good, wait- why are you calling me that?”

As Jeno and Haechan were teaching Kun the controls, Renjun and Jaemin were getting everyone some drinks of either water or juice from the kitchen. They had also bought snacks the day before but they were already in the living room on top of the small table so they could focus on the drinks.

Renjun was putting four cups already filled with drinks on one of the two trays, before looking up to watch what was unfolding in the living room in front of him, “Hey Minnie?”

Jaemin hums in reply, his back turned to Renjun in favour of looking for two more cups for drinks. “Yes Injunie?”

“Is it me or Yangyang and Xiaojun are acting weird?”

Jaemin puts down the two cups he just found to turn around to look at Renjun, “What do you mean?”

Renjun takes a look towards the living again before looking back at Jaemin with a small frown on his face, “Well...since we haven’t officially started playing, they’ve been sitting on the couch and they look kind of annoyed?”

“Because we haven’t started playing?” Jaemin guesses.

“That’s what I thought at first. But look where they’re looking at.”

Jaemin takes Renjun’s advice and looks at where Yangyang and Xiaojun are supposedly staring at. What Jaemin ends up seeing is how close Haechan and Jeno were sitting on both sides of Kun as they tried to show him how to use the controls. Still feeling confused, Jaemin looks at the scene carefully, until he realised how Haechan’s hands are practically on top of Kun’s as he shows him which button corresponds which action.

“Oh...I get it now.” Jaemin turns to meet Renjun’s gaze, “I see our theory from a few weeks ago has some truth in it.” 

“You remember that we weren’t that serious when we hypothesised all of our WayV hyungs and Yangyang easily becomes jealous when someone else has Kun ge’s attention?”

“But Injunnie, the evidence is right in front of us! Plus if we combine all the stories we heard from the other members, it adds up!” Jaemin is trying not to raise his voice so everyone else doesn’t hear what they’re talking about. 

“Even if we have the evidence we would still have to talk to them.” Renjun replies, trying to stay logical about this. 

Jaemin looks at Renjun and raises an eyebrow, “I doubt that they would say anything that will confirm our theory. Rather, I'd like to bet that they will deny it even though it’s so obvious to the rest of us.” 

“If it’s like that, then what are we supposed to do? I don’t think the rest of us can handle another glare being burned into the back of our heads!” Renjun is glad that no one has come to look for them and ask them why they’re taking so long with the drinks. 

“I can’t think of anything good right now but we do have to talk to one of the hyungs. Maybe they can give their input and we can go from there?” Jaemin sounds very unsure than he wants to be, but he also agrees that he doesn’t want to feel someone burning the back of his head. 

“Then that’s settled, we’ll go to the 127 hyungs later today and formulate a plan.” Renjun closes the discussion and picks up one of the trays that has drinks, while Jaemin double checks his tray before following Renjun back out to the living room.

What Jaemin sees in front of him is not that different to a few minutes ago, except he has realised that Kun is now sitting in between Yangyang and Xiaojun. As he carefully sets down the tray of drinks, he tries to get a feel of the atmosphere and so far, he doesn’t feel any lingering animosity.

“Took you two long enough!!” Haechan whispers into Jaemin’s ear, “Jeno and I were suffering underneath the laser glares from those two from the other couch!!” 

“Well we’re here now and they’ve stopped glaring at you from what I can see!” Jaemin whispers back as he removed the drinks from the tray, “Why is Kun hyung over there anyway?”

“Yangyang said something about how he should sit with them in case ‘we’ become rowdy when we play.” Haechan had to air quote but resisted from rolling his eyes, “Jeno and I both knew that it was an excuse to get Kun away from us.” 

“So you got that vibe too?” Jaemin asks in hopes whatever Haechan replies will confirm his theory.

Haechan nods as he takes his drink from Jaemin, “Jeno was the one who connected the dots first before letting me know, and now I’ve been paranoid since.”

“Believe it or not but Renjun and I have been talking about this for a few weeks now. We’ll fill you in when they leave later today.” Jaemin says as he proceeds to sit on the other couch with Renjun as Haechan stays on the floor as Jeno joins him.

Once everyone had a controller in their hands, Jeno clears his throat before announcing the rules of their tournament, “Okay so we’ll play a few rounds to warm up and then we’ll pair up to verse each other until we’re down to the final two. Call?” 

“Call.” Everyone except Kun replies, since he wasn’t going to attempt to play his first Mario Kart race during a tournament with members who are clearly experienced. Instead, he decides to cheer on his WayV members.

“Good luck Yangyang and Xiaojun!! Just don’t swear at each other or to the Dreamies okay?” Kun places his hands on their shoulders, “I’m sure you two will do great!”

“Thanks Kun ge! We’ll make you proud, right Yangyang?” Xiaojun around to make eye contact with Yangyang, with a hand faced upright. The latter met Xiaojun’s determined gazed and went to high five the outstretched hand.

“Of course Xiaojun! We can brag to the others later today that we got to play Mario Kart before they could!” Yangyang replies gleefully but with a smile that seemed to be just the tiniest bit devious.

“Uh oh… we are in for it.” Jaemin thinks to himself in fear before making eye contact with the other three 00’s, who were thinking the exact same thing. Jaemin then looks back at the trio on the couch and sees Kun sitting there, blissfully unaware of the two members beside him, looking so determined to win, but not for bragging rights per say.

“Yup...we need to go talk to the 127 hyungs as soon as this ends.” Jaemin tries to communicate again with his eyes before Renjun had to press the button to begin the Mario Kart tournament. But to also begin the Dream 00’s suffering of trying not to be too beaten up to a pulp by the Xiaojun and Yangyang duo.

♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is currently unedited since I was still working on it after I submitted it, but I'll get around to it after my work has been posted! I hope it's not too bad with how much of a mess it is I'm sorry >< Please leave a kudos and comment <3


End file.
